


eat your heart out rob lowe

by avalonlights



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Billy Hargrove in a Crop Top, Digital Art, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gen, crop top billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22330393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonlights/pseuds/avalonlights
Summary: Billy in a pink crop top!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: harringrove for Australia





	eat your heart out rob lowe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socknonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socknonny/gifts).



> For the wonderful socknonny (as part of Harringrove for Australia) who had the absolute galaxy-brain idea to put Billy in [this crop top](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/691302611537256735/). <33
> 
> I'm... less sorry for the title than I should be, probably. :'D

  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr [@avalonlights](http://avalonlights.tumblr.com/), probably crying about Billy or Harringrove. <3


End file.
